


Not Seamus' Fault

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Bond [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot sequel for Bond. Timestamp meme for Fourth Rose, who asked for a story set postBond, the day after the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Seamus' Fault

It wasn't Seamus' fault. Not really. It only happened because he was supposed to be testing a new Deep Sleep spell for Charms class, but he'd forgotten to do it before bedtime, so he wound up waking up when Harry had one of his nightmares.

Although it probably was his fault that he'd forgotten to do the spell, what with being three sheets to the wind last night after Gryffindor's "Not Dead-Last For the Quidditch Cup" party. Or, as Dean had called it, Gryffindor's "Congratulating the Seeker Who Beat Our Seeker Because His Own House Can't Be Arsed To" party.

The party that was probably also the reason Draco had forgotten to fully close the curtains around his and Harry's bed. Or set privacy wards.

Seamus woke up fuzzily and looked over to see Harry turning over restlessly, his brow furrowed, a soft sound of distress escaping him. Seamus groaned; Harry and nightmares were never a good thing. He had a pillow in his hand ready to fly when he remembered that of course, Draco was there. And sure enough, Draco turned over, sighed, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder without waking up.

"N-no-" Harry choked out, and Seamus lifted his head. Saw Draco's eyes blink open, heard his sleepy voice.

"Harry. You're dreaming. Wake up," Draco mumbled, and Harry startled awake. Draco yawned. "Nightmare?"

Harry's breathing was laboured as he nodded. Seamus closed his eyes again.

"What about?"

Indistinct sound of distress from Harry, and Seamus opened his eyes a slit to see Draco put an arm around Harry and pull his head onto his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," he said firmly.

"Y-yeah." Harry still sounded rather spooked.

"It's just a nightmare. You're all right," Draco said, annoyance starting to replace the sleepiness in his voice.

"It, it was - you - I - never mind," Harry stammered, and turned on his side facing Seamus, his back to Draco, closing his eyes tightly. There was a deep sigh from Draco before he moved to embrace Harry from behind and nuzzled him, speaking softly into the side of his neck.

"Another nightmare about my mark?"

Harry swallowed nervously.

"It's been a long time," Draco said quietly, and more gently than Seamus had ever heard him speak to anybody. "And he's gone underground. The Aurors have no idea where he is, and neither do the Death Eaters. You know there's no reason for him to activate the mark again."

Harry nodded. "I - I know, it's just, I think seeing your Mum yesterday gave me a bit of a-"

Draco blew out his breath impatiently. "Anyone would think  _you_  were the one with this bloody brand on you," he muttered, rubbing his chest absently.

Seamus burrowed back under his blankets and closed his eyes again.

"Sometimes I wish I was," Harry said quietly.

Draco gave a cynical snort. "Believe me, you don't," he said dryly. He sighed. "Listen, I don't want to spend the rest of the night chasing away your demons," he began, and Harry interrupted him.

"You don't have to. Go back to sleep."

"So you can wake me up with another lovely nightmare? No thanks." He chuckled softly. "I have a better idea."

There was a sudden gasp from Harry, followed by a low laugh from Draco.

"Well," said Harry unsteadily. "Yes, I suppose that's one way of dealing with a nightm-mph-"

Seamus looked over curiously - and immediately regretted it. Harry had turned around in Draco's arms and they were snogging for all they were worth, Harry's unease about the nightmare and Draco's annoyance at being awake washing away in small sighs and soft murmurs and laughter.

Augh, bloody hell. Seamus was OK with Harry and Draco being a couple and sleeping together, he really was. They were bonded, they couldn't help it, and besides, Draco had proven to be a much better person than Seamus had ever suspected. But one of the only things that made it anything less than excruciatingly embarrassing for Seamus to be around them was that, other than sleeping together and touching a bit more frequently than most blokes did, he really didn't have to deal with Harry and Draco being a couple all that much. They didn't snog or hold hands in public... much. And certainly this level of intimacy was something they kept private most of the time.

And a good thing, too, because it was disgusting. No, neither one of them had a choice about it, they were bond-prompted to want to do it, but it was hard to accept just how enthusiastic they were about the whole business. Especially Harry. He sounded like the nightmare was well and truly gone and he was just thrilled to be swapping spit with another bloke.  _Ew_.

And it wasn't going to stop at snogging, either, Seamus suddenly realized with a sinking heart. There was no sound spell on the bed, and the only break in the curtains was facing Seamus, and now that he thought about it Seamus realized that even if they were looking in his direction they probably wouldn't be able to see that he was awake, what with him being burrowed deep into his cocoon of blankets.

He coughed experimentally, hoping they would hear him and cease and desist.

No change. They were just a wee bit absorbed. Why the hell hadn't he thought of interrupting them before it was too late?

"The curtains-" Harry broke off long enough to say, and Seamus' heart rose. "We should probably-"

"Weasley fell asleep in the Common Room with Granger, Longbottom's watching that nocturnal freshwater gillyweed in the greenhouse, and Finnigan and Thomas are doing Deep Sleep charms all this week."

Seamus' heart fell again and he winced as he heard the unmistakable sounds of more tonsil-swabbing.

He closed his eyes and determinedly tried to shut his ears. If only he had his wand; they'd learned how to muffle sound around themselves last term in Charms, and though he'd been pants at it at the time, with motivation like this, he could make it work, he was sure.

At least now they were being quiet. Seamus was hidden under his blankets and with his eyes tightly shut and ears plugged. That should be safe. He wouldn't have to think about what was happening just a few feet away. What it seemed like both inhabitants of the bed were enjoying far more than Seamus could ever explain.

How could they actually like that kind of thing? Sex was supposed to be about softness and femininity, beauty and tenderness. A high voice, soft breasts, gentle hands. The idea of doing any of that with a bloke, feeling a scratchy face, deep voice, hard angles... it seemed akin to masturbating at best, and deeply gross at worst.

Not that Seamus had much experience with softness and femininity. Which didn't make him feel any better at all about the situation; it was bad enough that he was one of the last virgins in the room, but having his room mates' sex lives shoved in his face just added insult to injury. He wouldn't minded so much if Harry was with a bird, but a bloke, and Draco at that...

He hadn't minded so much when Ron lost his virginity. They'd all been expecting it forever, so it wasn't a big shock. Granted it was a little odd to know he'd done it with Hermione; same house, same year, it was hard to not think of a girl as a sister, but obviously Ron had managed. The biggest downside to Ron sleeping with Hermione was that he couldn't really give the rest of them a blow-by-blow account. If he'd shagged a girl from another house, gentlemen or no, the rest of them would've demanded full details and, gentleman or no, Ron would've given them. Hermione... not so much.

It had been a deep and unpleasant shock to find out a few months ago that  _Neville_  had been laid at least once, most probably during his doomed four months with Mandy Brocklehurst last year. Typical that he'd keep that quiet.

Harry had lost his virginity soon after that, but it wasn't like that was cause for celebration, considering the circumstances. So it was just Dean and himself as virgins in the Gryffindor seventh-year boys' dorm now, but Seamus didn't mind. Really. Unless he was being presented with concrete proof of the fact that these two particular room mates had very active sex lives. Seamus had no interest whatsoever in hearing about their exploits, letting alone witnessing one firsthand. He just might be scarred for life.

Oh, augh, and now they were getting louder.

"Mm, god, yeah," Harry moaned, then gasped, and Draco chuckled softly.

"No more nightmares?"

"No! Fuck, no!"

"D'you want to-"

"Yeah, oh god yeah," Harry said breathlessly. "D'you have the-" one of them, Seamus didn't know who and didn't care, seemed to be reaching for their side table, fumbling for something.

"Accio lube," Harry said, laughing, and Draco made an approving sound.

Oh, brilliant. Now he was going to get to listen to Harry buggering Draco. What a great way to start off the morning.

"Hang on," Draco said, and Seamus breathed a sigh of relief.

"What,  _now_?"

"I just remembered, you owe me. I never collected on my bet from the game."

"Oh god," groaned Harry. "Don't tell me you're going to go looking for your tie or look up that spell Pansy told you about-"

"No, you're right, I can collect later."

"Oh thank god," Harry said, and there were more kissing sounds. "Because I want you to top," he murmured feverishly.

Brilliant! Now he would get to listen to Draco buggering Harry. It just didn't get any better than this.

"What, again?"

"I had to top for the first four months-"

" _Had_  to?" Draco laughed. "Wasn't my fault you were too piss-scared-"

"Still-"

"And you've certainly made up for lost time."

"Too right. Come on. Please?"

Seamus buried his face under his pillow, silently willing them to stop. Or put the silence charm on. Or for Dean to wake up, or Ron or Neville to come back. Something, anything. Anything but what they were starting to do, amid gasps and low laughter and groans.

"Yeah... god that ought to be illegal..." Harry whispered, and Seamus wistfully agreed with him. "Here, let me-"

Draco hissed in surprise, ending in a groan of what Seamus could only assume was pleasure. Quite a bit of pleasure. Seamus hid his face and willed himself to not hear anything. Not the small gasps, not the vaguely liquid sounds, not the groans or whispers or small bursts of delighted laughter that kept escaping both of them.

Bloody hell, if he was lucky enough to pull anyone, he'd be too frantic trying to make sure she didn't change her mind to stop and have a giggle. They didn't have to worry about that, though, did they? They got to have a go at it as often as they pleased, the randy bastards.

Seamus suddenly noticed his pajamas were feeling a mite... snug.

Oh, he was  _not_  getting hard at the thought of Harry and Draco.

... yeah, he was.

"Yeah, there - oh, oh god," Harry moaned.

"Hello, prostate," Draco chuckled, and Seamus squirmed. Best not think about what Draco was doing to Harry. Just think of something else.  _Anything_  else.

OK, not  _anything_  else, because right now he was thinking of Dean's look of utter hilarity the day Seamus had mentioned that he just didn't get why would any bloke want to... you know... have someone do...  _that_  to them...  _there_...

"Harry, Seamus needs some information," the bastard had said, and Seamus had nearly died of mortification. As had Harry, actually. Ron and Neville, while a bit embarrassed, still managed to find the whole thing hilarious, and Draco... well, Draco had smirked at Seamus and, in solicitously excruciating detail, had proceeded to explain exactly why it felt good to have somebody in there. Exactly what the prostate was. Had even offered to draw Seamus an animated diagram.

Had taken to murmuring sotto voce, whenever nobody else would hear, "How's your prostate today, Finnigan?"

"Yeah, please..." Harry was groaning. "I'm ready, I need you, come on..."

And Seamus was getting hard. OK, scratch that, not  _getting_  any more; he was there. Blood had pooled most uncomfortably in his southern regions. Bloody hell...

"Yeah?"

"Yess," Harry hissed and his voice was muffled. Seamus glanced over and saw that he'd moved onto his front and Draco was half-kneeling over him, the blankets covering them but their movements quite obvious. Draco's eyes were closed as he moved slowly, and Harry's face was pressed into the pillow underneath him, his fingers white as they gripped the edge of the mattress.

Draco sighed as he settled over Harry, his face next to Harry's, then murmured something to him and they started to move together.

"Wait, slow down," said Draco, nibbling on the back of Harry's neck. Seamus covered his face again. "I want to enjoy this..."

"I  _am_  enjoying this," Harry groaned, then yelped in surprise and Seamus looked over despite himself.

Draco wasn't just nibbling now - he had an actual hold on him, like a predator holding his prey immobile by the back of the neck. And Harry had clenched his eyes shut, breathing in small pants, trembling.

"That... doesn't... help..." he gasped, and Draco smiled, stilling his movements, bringing both hands out from under the covers, gripping Harry's hands on the bed before him. Slowly starting to move again, steady rhythmic thrusts, Harry immobilized by Draco's teeth on his neck and Draco's hands on his.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride," Draco let go long enough to whisper back, biting him again and drawing a long moan from Harry.

"You... know... what that does to me..." he murmured, eyes clenched tight.

"I know." Draco nuzzled the back of Harry's neck. "I wonder if Granger could explain why you turn to jelly when you can't move while we're shagging... why the great Gryffindor Hero is such a perfect little bottom and nearly cries when somebody else takes control... should I ask her?"

"Bastard," Harry moaned. "Stop talking."

"Mhhmmm..." Draco returned to Harry's neck and Seamus couldn't believe it. Harry was being held immobile, completely powerless - and Seamus had never seen anybody in the grip of such a powerful high. He was moaning softly, continuously, occasionally swearing and pleading, while Draco moved slowly and steadily over him. Nobody touching his - well, his  _bits_ , which Seamus would've thought, if he thought about the mechanics of what they did, would be utterly necessary for the poor sod on the bottom to get anything out of the experience. It didn't seem to matter at all to Harry.

"I can't... please, Draco, I can't..." he broke off and cried out, Draco's teeth apparently digging in deeper. "Harder... please, let me... let me come - you're a bloody sadist, is what you are..." Harry whimpered as Draco's pace remained slow and steady and his jaw tightened, no doubt biting Harry harder. Harry moaned.

Seamus was paralyzed by indecision. Did he want to get up and shout at them to stop immediately, or shriek like Lavender and Parvati before a tub of Blast-Ended Skrewts, or flip over and start dealing with the not-so-little development beneath his own blankets?

Ah, no, definitely not that last.

Because... why, exactly?

Because it didn't make him queer to get hard over this; you'd probably have to be either made of stone or have the hormones of a ten year old to not get a mite aroused over two people getting off this intensely. But dealing with the problem - all right, having a good _wank_  over it - well, that wouldn't make him queer, but it also wouldn't make him able to look at Harry and Draco in the eye later on today.

Not that he would have an easy time doing that as it was. Still, he should probably just concentrate on sending out frantic mental waves of "For the love of god finish UP already before I come without even laying a finger on myself."

Draco licked the back of Harry's neck slowly, his eyes closing, his brow furrowed in concentration, his breathing becoming unsteady.

"I'm - I'm going to-" Harry whispered, and Draco leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Harry's.

"I hope so," he whispered back, and gave a short thrust. Harry gasped and tensed up.

"Oh! Oh fuck - oh,  _fuck_ ," he cried out, biting his lip before dropping his head to the pillow, shuddering helplessly, his breaths sounding like sobs.

Draco whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing through his mouth, arms trembling with the effort of holding back, and groaned as soon as Harry was done, his movements becoming less smooth, his breath catching. Harry was lying gasping, groaning under him, and Draco burrowed his head in between Harry's shoulder blades as his climax overtook him and he cried out.

"God, you're - oh, god," he moaned, eyes closed, and it sounded like a prayer. "God, Harry. Oh my god." He thrust again, twice, three times, moaning a bit, riding out the last of his orgasm as Harry smiled sleepily under him.

Lucky bastard, all satisfied and drowsy, while Seamus was still unbelievably hard and trying desperately to think of something else. Anything else. Flobberworms. Snape. Filch in a thong.

"Are you going back to sleep?" he heard Draco whisper.

"Yeah..." Harry yawned.

"Mm, good. So am I."

"You don't suppose anybody would've heard, do you? With the curtain open and all?"

"No, the spell's pretty... um."

"What?"

"Where's the Privacy spell?" Draco said curiously. "I can't sense it. It usually feels like a really soft buzzing."

"Didn't you set it last night?"

"I thought you did."

"Erm."

There was a small pause.

" _Revelus privatiam_ ," Draco said cautiously, and waited a moment. "There's no spell."

"Bugger. That could've been embarrassing, if anybody was awake out here."

"Ew. No joke," Draco said. "I'll set it and close the curtains in case you wake up with another nightmare and I have to calm you down again."

Harry laughed. "I doubt that. Feeling too bloody good to have any nightmares." He rolled over and looked up at Draco. "Too bad I didn't have you around back when I was having real nightmares all the time."

"Finding me in your bed probably would've  _given_  you nightmares, back then."

Harry laughed again and there was a brief silence as they slowly kissed, and Seamus tried not to squirm.

"So what was it about? Your nightmare?"

"Mm, no," Harry said quickly. "Bad enough I woke you up, you don't want to hear-"

"Oh, of course, that's why I asked, because I don't want to hear." Draco tskd in annoyance.

"I... it wasn't..."

Draco sighed. "Let me guess: my father reactivating the mark again, me telling you I made the wrong decision choosing you over him, you realizing you shouldn't have let me do it, the world as we know it ending in a vale of wails and tears." Seamus winced at the irate, bored tone to his voice. Draco snorted impatiently. "You are so bloody predictable it's pathetic."

Seamus' hands balled into fists as he contemplated standing up and belting Draco across the mouth for his callousness, and was shocked at Draco's next words.

"Not that I mind, when it results in some pretty fantastic sex, but I'm getting a bit tired reassuring you on this. I made my choice, and I don't regret it. My father made some choices too, and made it pretty clear that I chose well. You'd never hurt me like he did."

"But-"

"You know bloody well that wasn't the first time he'd hurt me either, and it wouldn't have been the last," Draco went on grimly. "And the only way I got through that was because of you. Now if you're going to go on yet another tiresome guilt trip over any of it, I'll hex you."

There was a short silence, then another kiss, then the sound of the curtain swishing closed and the sudden cessation of any noise from inside their curtained-off bed, indicating that the privacy spell had - finally! - been set.

Finally. Seamus blew out his breath - quietly, they could still hear him even if he couldn't hear them - and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest and putting his head down. Head snapping up as he heard a quickly muffled sound of surprise from Dean's bed. From Dean, actually. Dean, who was also supposed to be deeply asleep.

He and Dean stared at each other for a long, frozen moment, and Seamus had time to notice that Dean's face was flushed darker than usual, his mouth was open in shock, and his blankets were looking a little... tented down below, before Dean's surprise and embarrassment suddenly dissipated in a rush of hilarity and he flipped over and buried his head in his pillow, his shoulders shaking with the effort of containing his mirth.

Oh, brilliant. So Dean, who had probably been feeling embarrassed as all hell - and likely uncomfortably turned on to boot - until that very moment, was now just about killing himself laughing at Seamus. Yes, by all means, please mock the poor squeamish Irishman, who not only got to hear the same show Dean just did, but also had the dubious pleasure of visuals to go along with it. He was going to kill Dean if Dean mentioned this to anybody.

Seamus lay back down and closed his eyes and wondered if he could possibly get back to sleep. It shouldn't be that hard; all he had to do was do the Deep Sleep charm. Well... that and try to forget everything he'd seen and heard this morning, forget the fact that Dean was probably going to wet himself laughing if he didn't strangle himself first trying to keep it quiet, and forget the tightness in his crotch. Forget the fact that he'd just had a close-up, personal glimpse of just why Harry looked so damn pleased with himself these days. Why he seemed genuinely happy to be with the same boy most of them had spent the better part of seven years hating.

Well... maybe he wouldn't try terribly hard to forget that last part.

Unexpectedly he found himself grinning at Harry's curtained-off bed. He turned over and covered his head with his pillow again. All right, Harry. Good for you, mate, he thought, and he prepared to go back to sleep.


End file.
